Almost Non-Existent Social Life
by Ship Them Ships
Summary: The story of Jade and her three friends going through Highschool and shit. Love, life and laughs.


_**Hey babes! Did you miss me?**_

* * *

Jade groaned as she face planted into her open textbook. She and a few of her friends were at the local cafe studying for a big test coming up. "Harley, come on. It isn't that hard." Dave muttered, taking a sip of his black coffee.

"Speak for yourself, Strider. This is killing me." John, another of her friends said, closing his book. Jade sat back up.

"I hate science though! It hurts my brain! And I have two essays due on Thursday that I should be writing right now!" She said, grabbing for her coffee. "I officially give up."

"I understand, Jade. But don't give up just yet." Rose said, taking a sip of her iced tea and writing a quick note on her lined paper.

The four got a round table, all there stuff piled in the middle. They did this every Monday, Wednesday, And Friday. This table was their table. They always came to this table. Even if there was only two of them.

"Harley, what's nine plus ten?" Dave said, looking over at her. The we're sitting next to each other. They always did. There was an unofficial official seating chart.

"It's not twenty-one, Dave. That's for sure." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Oh I know babe. I'm just playing." He wrapped an arm around her.

The two always acted like this. Friends but not, like something more but not enough at the same time. Always having arms around each other's waist. Hugs that last just long enough, that make Jade stand on her tiptoes, and Dave hold on almost too tight. When he buries his face in her shoulder, and she always lets go wanting more. The constant flirting. How they took care of each other when they were sick. Their Saturday night movies, that always resulted in Jade sprawled on Dave's bed, because she fell asleep on his couch and he couldn't just leave her there. Him trying his best not to get close to her when sleeping, but they always wake up a mess of tangled limbs despite his efforts. On that Sunday morning when she's wearing one of his shirts and nothing more, making pancakes. When Dave comes up behind her and just hugs her. Everything just feels right, but neither of them have dared to take it further. Afraid it would ruin their friendship.

"Movie night tomorrow?" Jade asked, looking up at him, green eyes shining.

"Is tomorrow Saturday?" He asked, looking down at her. He knew the answer, they all did.

"Yes?" She said, smiling up at him.

"What are we watching tomorrow? Are you going to sleep through the end like every other movie we've watched?" He asked, a cocky half grin on his face. Since being wrapped up in their moment, John and Rose left.

"No!" She exclaimed, hitting his hand that was perched on her shoulder.

"You say that about every movie, Jade."

* * *

Around three hours later, Jade and Dave texting each other, just like every other day.

_Dave: hey harley_

_Jade: what now dave? I'm reading!_

_D: what are you reading_

_J: this book from the library called th1rteen r3asons why. It's kinda sad._

_D: then don't read it._

_J: nah I have to finish it now! You should just cheer me up._

_D: I love you, cheered up enough?_

* * *

Jade knocked on Dave's window. It was Friday night, around 1 o'clock. She was holding onto her phone, using it as a flashlight.

He opened his ground floor window, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Jade?" He asked looking down at her.

"I-I had a nightmare..." She had a stream of tears running her face.

"Come on..." He reached down and grabbed her from under the arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her up easily, hugging her when she was securely on his carpeted floor.

"I-I was scared..." She hugged him tightly.

"Do you remember what happened?" he asked, leading her over to his bed after she let go. He sat down and patted the space next to him.

"Not exactly... I just... I woke up screaming and crying... I.. I had a need to see you..." She started crying again. Dave hugged her, bringing her into his lap.

"It's ok Jade... It's ok..." He hugged her tightly.

"I... I don't want to go back over there..." She muttered into his the crook of his neck, where she had buried her face.

"You don't have to... You can stay here ok?"

This has happened a lot since Jade's older brother disappeared about a month ago. Except her nightmares were getting worse and worse.

"R-Really...?" She muttered, looking up at him, tears making her green eyes glisten in th moonlight.

"Of course, Jade... Anything for you..." He laid down, taking her with him.

She held onto him tight, trying hard not to cry. She missed Jake. She missed him a lot.

"Jade... It's ok to cry if you have too..." He rubbed circles in her back with one hand, the other around her waist, keeping her close.

"I don't want too cry... I'm sick of crying..." She whispered, her voice breaking slightly.

He felt as though he needed to protect Jade. He didn't know why but the need was there. He was pretty sure he loved her. Almost positive actually.

"Jade... I love you..." He finally breathed the words he had waited so long to say. He could hear her snoring softly. She was asleep already? Well, at least she didn't hear him. That's good. He took her glasses off, and placed them next to his shades on the bed side table.

"...Love you too, Dave..." She said with her eyes closed. She smiled, and snuggled into him more.

So she did hear him.

Shit.


End file.
